Tournament of The Gods(RP)
Rules: * Ask if you want to join its polite * Brudikai222 controls what the Gods say or do If you want to type dialogue for one of the Gods ask him * No killing unless its ok with character your fighting (they will be brought back after the tournament) * You cant be stronger than the Gods (cmon you just cant -_-) * You can form alliances but eventually you will have to fight each other * Your OC can NOT be a God Participants Brudiaki222 (host) Sonicsilva11(member) XxDuskstarxX Mortals Axel the hedgehog Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther Gods Zaruth Father of All Things Fenrir God of Destruction Vira Goddess of Nature Prometheus God of Fire Chimera God of The Underworld Eris Goddess of Chaos Plot: Months after Fenrir descended onto the Island Nimagi, Zaruth the Father of the Gods appeared in front of Axel Telling him to gather his friends to go to the Realm of salvation (Heaven for the people of Nimagi) The Gods Have made a bet with each other that whoever they pick will win a tournament they designed. Will your character prevail? Act 1 Axel is asleep in his chair at the base having a dream of being in a arena surrounded by chanting angels and demons as Fenrir looks down on his having a devilish smile across his face. "The hell?!?" Axel beings to talk in his sleep. Asonja was in the opposite room, fast asleep on his side. His swords were hung on the wall to the left of him, polished and repaired. Back in his dream he had cuts and bruises " Fenrir what have you done!!!" Axel turned to Fenrir's throne made of skulls. " Its what you've done Axel... well what you will do see you later." Fenrir laughed as a trap door opened under Axel. He woke up screaming. Asonja groaned and covered his head in his pillow. He just wanted to sleep. Axel walks over to asonja. "Psst asonja.." Axel whispered. "Asonja wake up please its important" He started to poke him. Asonja puts the pillow away, but doesnt look at him. "What do you want...?" "I had the Roman Colosseum dream again but this time Fenrir was there!!!" He grabbed Asonja by his cross necklace. "Argh!" He choked a little and pulled away. "Are you serious? You're overreacting...Go back to sleep." He rolled over away from Axel. Axle went back to his chair and goes back to sleep. later he was dream again but this time He was in a deep dark area no sounds of cheering, no light, just complete and utter darkness. a voice called out to him while blue eyes stared at him. "Well well well if it isnt the Decedent of the First Nimagi Leader from 4,000 years ago. Imsure you know who I am?" The voice called. "C-chimera King of The Realm of Punishment.... AM I DEAD?!?!" Axel started to toss and turn in his sleep again. "No fool I've come to tell you that you must choose me if you want to win." Chimera's teeth bared in a snarl as he talked. "Win what?" Axel replied but Chimera didn't answer he just faded into the darkness. Asonja sighs in his sleep, and turned to his right as he slept on his side again. He wasnt having any dream so far. Axel wakes up and goes to asonja again. "ASONJA!!" He said quietly yelling and poking. Asonja growled and turns to him. "What?! Stop waking me up!" " This time CHIMERA was there!!!! " His voice grew a little louder. "Quit bugging me with your lame stories! I have important things to do tomorrow and I dont want anymore interruptions!" He turned over opposite of him, covered himself in his covers and puts the pillow over his head. "Go back to sleep..." He mummbled from the pillow. Outside of base, a black Panther was asleep in a tree. She herself was having a particularly odd dream. In it, she was holding a heavy sword, and her mind was set to kill her friends. She woke up from it a minute later, her fur pointed upwards in surprise. After Axel left his room, Asonja got up, picked up his pillow and blanket and went outside in the cold night. He found a big tree and fell asleep beside it, wrapping himself up in the blanket as a cocoon as well. "There...this is much better..." He muttered. Raven looked around, but all she heard was the normal sounds of the forest at night. She let out a sigh of relief, and went back to sleep after a minute or so of looking at the stars. The morning came and Axel walked outside to the Sacred Lake. Asonja thought he was still in his room for a moment in his sleep and he accidentally hit his head against the tree, causing it to shake. "ARGH GOD DANG THAT HURT!" He shouted into the night sky. "I THINK MY HEAD JUST SPLIT IT TWO AFTER THAT!" He held his head in the agonizing pain from the tree. Raven heard Asonja shouting. She leapt from tree to tree until she got to his. Peering her head down at him, she smiled. "Hi Asonja! :3" "GEH! Where'd you come from?!" He looked up at her, still rubbing his head in pain. A bit of blood was seen but it wasnt visible all that much. He didnt look agrivated, but rather emotionless since the pain is beginning to subside. "The willow tree near base. You were shouting really loud back there." Raven said, her eyebrow raised. "You aight?" She said, looking at the blood on his head. "What? Pfft! I'm fine! It's just a scratch..." He takes his hand off his hurt head, showing almost 3 times as much as the blood visible from before. He puts it back on his head. "Yeah...a scratch..." Axel sat near the water, a red echinda stood behind him. "Axel tell your friends to meet here at the lake." The echidna spoke as he walked onto the lake. "Zaruth, Your on Mobius again?" Axel bowed respectively while he asked his question. "Hurry Axel I'll put your confusion to rest after your friends are here." Raven shrugged. "Alright. I don't doubt you, Asonja." Raven said as she put her head up and leapt back to the willow tree. "Nonono wait come back!" Asonja tried to climb the tree but only rose up two feet before falling onto his back. "....Welp, that just made everything worse for me..." He muttered. Axel walked up to the both of you. "YO Raven , Asonja heres the deal.... *sigh* Um Zaruth wants us all to go to the Lake he hasnt told me why yet." "Alright.." Raven leapt down from the tree. "I guess.." Raven said as she walked to the lake. "What's with you and Gods showing up all over the place? You woke me up twice last night and I slept here just to get away from you. And now here you are again telling me more bullcrap." Asonja was upside down, stuck on a branch from trying to climb the tree again. "Is there a reason for this anyway?" He asks. Axel pulls Asonja down and drags him to the lake. "He didnt tell me yet!!" Raven stifled a laugh seeing Axel drag Asonja, but it stopped when she saw Zaruth. She bowed respectfully when she saw him. "You're high, that's why!" Asonja shouts. "What makes you think that our gods actually came here and SPECIFICALLY asked you to get us?!" He was hidden from Zaruths view because Axel had him behind him. Axel lets go of Asonja and moves out of the way so Zaruth can see him. "Good you all are here, The other gods and I need your help to settle a little problem here." Zaruth snaps his fingers and a portal opens behind him. "I will explain on the way to the Realm of Salvation. He motions us to step into the portal. "W-wait is that...Uhh...Oh god I might've hit my head too hard this time..." Asonja says as he rubbed his head again, of course making more of a bloody mess with his right hand. It took him a while to step into the portal as well but he managed to get through it. Hesitating, Raven walked through the portal. She was unaware of what was to become of her. But she had a feeling it wouldn't be good. Asonja stepped out of the portal on the other side and said "Oh boy...I think Im about to go back to sleep...bye..." He faints from blood loss. Raven looked down at him. She ripped off a chunk of her vest and tied it across his forehead to stop the blood. Then, she picked up a put him on her shoulder. Axel finally steps into the portal and Zaruth follows the portal closing behind him. "The other gods and I have made a ... bet that whoever chooses one of you will win this tournament we put together... Unfortunately Fenrir won the coin toss he gets to pick first but one the bright side you guys to pick which God you would like to train under, except for me im just a spectator." "Do we have to.. Kill.. Each other..?" Raven said, her eyes wide. Asonja said nothing to the situtation. Raven did notice that when she picked him up, he was heavier than usual. This made her reailze ASonja didnt train or even workout at all in the past time. (Continue without me. My family is going out to eat dinner.) Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Story Category:Tournament